1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an image sensor and a method for manufacturing an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. As the computer and communication industries continue to develop, the demand for image sensors with improved performance increases in various fields, including but not limited to digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, game devices, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robotics,
An image sensor generally includes a pixel array, where each pixel has a photo diode that performs a photoelectric conversion function. Each pixel may also have a color filter to filter light of a specific wavelength region. In these and other types of image sensors, optical crosstalk may occur, for example, based on a spectral difference between adjacent pixels.